The Dark Side of Ezra
by Sammycpink
Summary: What will happen if Ezra gets captured by the empire? What will they do to him? Can the crew save him in time? (Sorry for bad spelling and grammar but please no bad comments.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my last story FAILED! According to all the mean and harsh reviews that hurt my feelings. So this is my note to all the people that hate or don't like this story ... Don't review! Because I have feelings. If you want to not continue reading then don't! I don't really care just don't tell me that you hate me or other mean things that I don't need to go into detail about. Anyway here's my second one...**

**Dark side of Ezra**

**Chapter 1**

_(Ezras pov)_

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get the crates and go. But darth vader just had to be their! Now I'm in a cell strapped down to a metal bed. Agent kallus comes in with someone else. "Hello boy, as you know I am Agent Kallus and this is doctor Evans.(inquisitor died so...) We have an offer you possibly can't refuse boy. Join the dark side and become apart of the empire."

_(Kanans pov)_

I can't believe we lost Ezra. This is all my fault. (What happened) Ezra and I were gonna get the crates while Sabine and Zeb made a distraction. The plan was going fine until vader showed up. He force pushed me against the wall and all I had to see was him taking Ezra and I fell unconscious. Now we're all on the ghost with the crates and wishing we never got them. I started meditating and I felt a weak force signature coming from lothal. I gave Hera the coordinates and we took off.

_(Ezras pov)_

"And tell me kallus, exactly why I would I want to do that?" "Because you don't really have a choice so do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way bridger?" "I would rather die then join the empire!" "Fine have it your way." He then pulled out a remote and started electrocuting me. "Ahhhh" just then his com went off "the rebels are here sir." "Mr. Evans I think you can take it from here." And he gave him the remote.

_(Kanans pov)_

We got to the building and went inside we were brought by seeing a dozen storm troopers. Sabine happily threw a bomb at them and they all passed out. "Good work Sabine" we went down the hall and I already knew where Ezra was when I heard "ahhhhh" coming from down the hall. And electricity. We ran down the hall to be met with by kallus. "What did you do to him?" Zeb asked "it does not matter what I did but what we will do does. You see he is now apart of the empire well not yet anyway." Zeb started fighting kallus and I went to find Ezra but as I opened the door I saw him on a metal bed and he had stopped being electrocuted but as I could see he was behind a glass away from me so I could only watch in horror as the person was giving Ezra a shot with green liquid. I automatically used my lightsaber to cut the glass and force pushed the person onto the wall "what was that? And what did you do to him?!" But the person only laughed "it does not matter if you take him anymore what is done is done. Let's just hope the experiment worked." "What experiment!" "It turns young force users that are padawans to Jedi, to the dark side. And by the looks of it it it worked on yours." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that he will be full of darkness in the next 2 hours. So it doesn't matter what you do. He will fall and become a sith." "No" "oh yes Jedi we have been working on this for 6 years and it's finally completed and we have used it on him if you hadn't noticed that boy has great power and it shall be used for the empire." I grabbed Ezra who was unconscious and I found Kallus on the ground also unconscious with Zeb and Sabine ready to go. We got on the ghost and I took Ezra to the med-bay. "They're not chasing after us." Hera stated. "I know." I put Ezra on the bed and he started to wake up. He smiled at the sight of us. "Hey guys." Very weakly. "How are you feeling?" "I've felt better." "How much of that stuff did they inject in you?" I asked as everyone stared at me. "I don't know but it hurt a lot when they injected it that I apparently passed out." "Hera run a blood test." "Ok kanan but why?" "Ok I guess it's best if I tell you all now. I talked to the man who injected Ezra with a serum and he said... He said that it turns him to the dark side and he only has 2 hours until it works fully." Then everyone looked at Ezra but his face was pale and he fell unconscious. "I'll take the blood test but where did they inject him." "In his right arm." "Ok Hun"

_(Heras pov)_

I went over to Ezra and took some blood. I scanned it and I was confused about what I saw. "Kanan can you come over here for a minute?" He came over and I showed him the screen "he was telling the truth." Was all that came out of kanans mouth. "It takes 2 hours to fully go through his body." "Can we help him?" "I'll contact Ahsoka to see if she knows anything." I left and went to the cockpit. I called fulcrum "Fulcrum, while Ezra was captured he was injected with a serum that changes him to the dark side. Is there anything we can do to help him?" "Well Spector 2 there is one thing. But it's risky. How long until he is turned to the dark side?" "It said 2 hours" "um ok so there's a shipment from the empire to go to lothal in the crate there is an antidote but it's tomorrow so when Ezra turns dark you may need to put restraints and take his weapons away." "Thank you Ahsoka." The transmission ended and I went to tell Kanan.

_(Kanans pov)_

I couldn't believe it. Ezra was gonna turn to the dark side in 2 hours! All of our training. And just because of serum that was made. I knew Ezra was powerful but he can't use it for darkness. Hera came rushing into the room as Ezra started to wake up. "Kanan I know how to cure him!" That surprised me. "How?" "Well there's a shipment coming to lothal tomorrow but the problem is that Ezra will have turned by then and we may need to restrain him and take his weapons." "Here." Said a weak Ezra handing me his lightsaber. Hera looked at his slingshot. "Oh right sorry I've just never takin it off before." "Do you want me to do it Ezra?" I asked calmly. "Sure." I took off his slingshot and once I did he felt his arm. "What's wrong?" "It just feels weird without the wait on my arm." "Ok Ezra in an hour and a half if you don't mind were gonna put restraints on you." Hera said in her motherly voice "ok just don't do it that tight I hate those things." "Sure thing" I said laughing. I was about to leave when I heard "Kanan wait. When I change what will happen to me? I mean will it hurt me? Will I be ok?" When I heard his questions my heart dropped. "For tonight I actually don't know what will happen to you, since you yourself isn't opening yourself to the dark side but I do know that tomorrow once we get the antidote you will be fine." "Thank you kanan." Just then chopper came in and started making a few beeps and then shocked Ezra. "Ahhhh!" I knew what was wrong right away. Ezra was still a little injured and he was probably still scared of being shocked. "Chopper do you mind going and shocking zeb." He gave a few happy beeps and left. "Are you ok Ezra?" "Ya I'm fine I'm just a little scared still." (1 hour and 25 minutes pass) "ok Ezra its time. " I got the restraints and put them on my padawan. "I feel like I just got caught by empirials." I laughed at that. "So what's the point of handcuffing my hands behind me if I may ask?" "Oh incase you try to kill or hurt us while you're out of it." "Wait! What! I'm gonna try to hurt you guys! What happens if I do! These things won't hold me!" "Calm down Ezra. I'll be right by you. You'll be fine and it's only for one night you'll be like that." "Ok Kanan. But you guys do know that whatever I do it's not really the real me." "Of course we do." "So um how do I know when it will happen." "That's what I was wondering."

_(Ezras pov)_

All of the sudden I started getting a very bad pain sensation in my head. "Ahhhhhh" I yelled as I started squirming. "Ezra!" "Ahhhhh Kanan!hurts!head!ahhhhhhh!" After that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I myself feel very inspired by a few of my reviewers (by a few I mean a lot) and I would personally like to thank you! Especially to Chimongra, Ichichi05, the shadow keeper, and HorseMagic17 they all showed me that I shouldn't care what people think about what I write because I am the person writing it. And that meant a lot to me. Thank you. I kind of rushed to write this so spelling and grammar may be bad. hope you like it!**

**The Dark side of Ezra**

**Chapter 2**

_(Kanans pov)_

There was nothing I could do but watch my padawan cry in pain. But then it changed. He opened his eyes and I saw golden instead of blue. Sith colored. "Hello master." "Ezra this isn't you." "What isn't me. I've never felt more alive!" He then started laughing. "You no Jedi you are very lucky that you took my lightsaber because if you hadn't then you would probably be dead." "I already thought of that." After a few minutes "...Are you proud of me master?" "Of course I'm proud of you." "Because I think I am just a filthy street rat to you!" "Know your not Ezra." "Do you know what I feel like right now?" "No" "I feel like that day when we went to the asteroid and I used all my fear. That's what I feel like. I unleashed something amazing." "You unleashed a monster." "That's my point. I never get to do that with you! It was breathtaking and now all I do is meditate and use that lame weapon. I want to fight!" "No you don't. The real Ezra doesn't like training." "Well I'm not the real one! I am full of hate and anger. I would rather go to the empire than stay here and do nothing." This is gonna be a long night. "So um now what?" "What do you mean?" "I mean... so your just gonna keep me tied up forever." "Well Ya that was the point." "Wait one minute." He then closed his eyes and blue ones appeared "Ezra?" "Do Ya mind takin these stupid handcuffs off?" Wait a minute that's not Ezra "did you just change your eye color." "I hate you." I guess that's a yes. I kept hearing him struggling "urg! Why won't these things open!" "Because the were meant to not open without the key." "You're not gonna find it." "Find what?" "The cure." "What makes you say that?" "Well even if you did I have to drink the antidote so good luck with that." "Don't worry about that part." I said smiling. "So are you just gonna stay with me all night?" "Yep" "Well this is boring." "Spectors if you want you can meet the... 'new' Ezra. But be careful." I said through the coms. Zeb came in first. "Hey kid." "I'm not a kid! I'm like 15 that's not even a kids age! " "ok so um kanan I've gotta go." I don't blame him. Sabine came in. "Hey-" "don't say kid you better not say kid" Ezra replied. "I was gonna say hey Ezra." "So whatcha guys been up to?" "What do you think. Because obviously a guy handcuffed, and another guy watching him could do so much. " he said giving her a glare. "I forgot something in the cockpit but I'll be right back." She said and left "ok what was that about?" I asked. "I'm just expressing what the old Ezra couldn't. And if you don't like me just let me go and I'll happily go to the empire." "Ezra we can't do that. And we'll get the antidote in the morning." Hera came in the room. "Oh great another guest for my attention." "Hello to you too Ezra." "Can't you all just let me go!" "No" hera said. "Come on!" "No" I said. "I hate this!" "Don't worry bud, we all do." I said rolling my eyes. "Kanan I think chopper needs me. Gotta go." "Bye hera." I said. "Is that all of em." He said while laughing evilly. "You do realize you're more annoying than evil." "Yep." "Can't you just let me go! I'll Join the empire! I have got to. It's like a destiny." "No Ezra and since when have you liked the empire!" "Since I woke up into reality! I don't want to go back to the old me. He was so kind, nice. Blah" "well I like the old you better." "So... I can't just base everything off of you! Plus once I go to the empire they would give me a new master one that's... dark, evil, and better!" Ezra really wants to leave. Wow. We have to fix him. "Wait a minute so you're saying while you're gone I'll be alone on the ship!" He asked "No Ezra why would we leave you alone? Hera will be here to watch over you while chopper is flying the ghost." "Dang it!" He then slammed his head against the wall. "You may want to get some sleep." "Like I said I don't have to base everything off of you. I'll sleep when I'm tired." "Ok. Then you will just have to sit here with me." "On second thought, I'm tired." He said. "So where am I gonna sleep?" "On the bed." He got up and laid on the bed. "Are you comfortable?" I asked. "No." "I'll take that as a maybe ." I then got more handcuffs and used it on one leg to the bed. "Seriously!" "Well Ya I need to sleep too." I laughed then exited the room. I wasn't really leaving to go to sleep I just went to my room and meditated to keep an eye on the kid. I saw him struggling to break free until he actually got his arms free then he used the force to break free his leg. "Everyone Ezras on the loose catch him!" I yelled through the com. I went to the med-bay to find a free Ezra. "So I see you got out." "Yep and it's gonna stay that way." "Nope." By then Zeb, Sabine, and Hera had gotten there. "Hello again to you all" he said but he then force pushed me against a wall. Luckily I am still conscious. "Ezra!" I yelled. I then used the force to push him against a wall. "Hera grab new restraints." "Ok" she left. "Let me go! I want to leave!" "Sorry kid we can't let you do that." Sabine said. "I'm not a kid! And You're only a year above me so stop calling me that!" "Hera!" I called cause I couldn't hold him much longer. She came in. "Sabine put them on him." "Don't worry sabine I won't try to impress you because we all know how that turns out. You know sometimes I wouldn't Even try to and you still find a way to put me down." "Sabine!" I yelled. But she was frozen. Zeb took the restraints away from her just in time. "Oh Zeb you would probably be happy for me to leave considering how you treat me. Get the room back to yourself. " zeb put the restraints on him. "And kanan. Kanan. You never really wanted a padawan did you. Considering you tried to drop me with master luminara. And in training how you always got annoyed when I did something wrong. Don't think I never noticed. Face it. You all never wanted me. And I'm giving you the offer to let me go and I'll leave your lives. " by then sabine was crying and left the room. Zeb looked nervous and scared. Hera just looked pale even though Ezra didn't talk about her. And I didn't know what to think. "How did you get the restraints off?" "Ha. You didn't think that I lived alone most of my life and didn't get caught by the empire did you? The empire has captured me many times and they all result to handcuffs. Which my record to braking is 5 minutes by the way. So good luck with that. And I may be breaking them open right now. You don't know. " "are you kidding me!" Hera shouted. "What are we gonna do with the brat now Kanan?" "I don't know." "We could strap him to the wall?" "That could work." "Ok do your best shot. " Ezra said. We strapped him down to the wall. "I'll take first watch replied Zeb." "Ok but tell us through the com if anything happens." Me and hera left and I went to my room to meditate.

_(Zebs pov)_

I watched the kid for 10 minutes until I started to sleep. But I then heard the sound of metal and I woke up right away to see Ezra free! "Spector 1 the kid is free!" "On my way." I saw Ezra. "I told you all to let me go! But you didn't listen. Now you have to pay." He started putting his hand out and then I was being choked. But before I passed out I saw Kanan holding Ezra against the wall. I coughed trying to catch my breath. "The kid tried to kill me!" "How did he get out?" "I don't know." "I believe I can answer your question." Said Ahsoka standing in the doorway. "Ahsoka I thought you were just gonna give us the information." "Well I was but when I heard your situation I had to come help." I left the room so they could talk.

_(Kanans pov)_

Ahsoka made her way to Ezra and looked at the straps on the wall. "Knife." "What?" I asked. "He has a knife. Obviously if he cut through it then he used a knife." "Ezra give us the knife." I told him. "Who said I had a knife? You can't prove anything!" "I thought you took all his weapons." "We did but just the ones he gave us." "Oh that makes sense." "Padawan give your master the knife and other weapons." "All I have is the knife and why should I?" She then stared at him. "Fine. Urg! You guys are so mean. I just want to have a little fun." He pulled out a knife and put it on the floor. "Good." He just smiled. "You all can let me go and then I will go to the empire! I told you." "This again. Come on Ezra!" I said very annoyed. "Go rest I shall watch over him." I trust her but I was worried and she could tell. "Do not worry. I was once in his shoes. I know what it feels like. Trust me." And I did. I believe she trained with master Skywalker so I do trust her. "Ok. And for the first time all day I slept."

_(Ahsokas pov)_

"Young padawan I believe that you are hateful and dark. Yes?" "Well yes actually I am finally someone that isn't stupid!" "Well I think you should get some rest. Because I assure you that you will not get passed me." "What makes you so sure." "Because unlike the others I will not fall asleep. And if you try to escape then you shall be punished." "Well ponytail over there won't let you harm me. Stupid man just wants me to stay and get cured so he can have his padawan back. Plus whatever you do to me, once I'm cured I will feel." "Correct and who said I would harm you physically? Because once you go back to normal you will not remember any of this." "Urg! I hate it when you're right!" I smiled as he went to sleep. While I had kept my word and stayed awake.

_(Kanans pov)_

I woke up early and went to the med-bay. I found Ezra sleeping and Ahsoka watching him tiredly. "How was he?" "Bad but it was fine." "You should probably get some rest. Thank you." I watched as she left the room. What did she do? A half an hour later Ezra woke up. "Hey ponytail." Did he just call me ponytail? "Good morning Ezra." "It's morning already?dang it!" Ok... " how did you sleep?" "Horribly." "Don't worry we'll get the remedy for you soon." "I wasn't worried." He said giving me a glare. "Look just don't talk to me ponytail." "Why are you calling me ponytail?" "Well you got one so pretty much that." (2 hours pass) "Ok hera if he causes any trouble let us know." "He will be fine Kanan and I have Ahsoka here if he even causes trouble." "Ok" Sabine, Zeb, and I went to lothal imperial base and saw the crates in the medical department. There was stormtroopers everywhere so we try's to stay hidden. But when we were close enough to the crates sabine through one of her bombs and it let out a gas automatically setting the stormtroopers unconscious. "Let's go." We got close to the crates when Sabine asked "so how do we know which one has The cure inside?" "Hera told me it would be in the one that said E-5 on it." We saw the crate and quickly put the anti gravity on it and left to the ghost.

_(Heras pov)_

I went to the med-bay as Ahsoka was outside of the med-bay incase something happened. "Hello Ezra." "Hi. So um are the others getting the antidote?" "Yes. Why?" A smirk appeared on his face "no reason." "Hera chopper needs you in the cockpit I'll stay here." "Ok" I left to go to the cockpit with Ahsoka outside of the med-bay to make sure Ezra didn't escape.

_(Kanans pov)_

We all got to the ghost and went into the med-bay. Only to find Ezra without handcuffs and a knife pointed at himself. "I die and so does your padawan."


End file.
